


River View [fanart]

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, the goddamn grand canyon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: Regina and Emma cuddling and enjoying the view of the Grand Canyon





	River View [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strega_VonDrachen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strega_VonDrachen/gifts).

THANK YOU Strega for the great adventure! Your descriptions of the beauty landscape somehow outweighed my love of drawing nudity?? I was overtaken by the splendor of nature!!!

Also thank you to some random dude's river rafting blog that had lovely and useful pictures of the canyon! This is a specific place in the story and also in real life, but I woke up at 4:45am today for work and cannot remember which one. Hopefully I'll think of it before this gets posted but honestly probably not. 

And of course, thank you oh so much to our fabulous sqsn mods! Wish I could take you all out for a drink but you'll have to settle for internet thanks and endless gratitude?


End file.
